Big City Nights
by LetsShipDestiel
Summary: While hunting in New York City, Human!Cas is injured on a hunt and Dean tries to find some way to make him feel better. Fluffy Destiel ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, this is my first posting to so this is all a bit new to me. This is an unfinished fic and I'm in college so I will try to find time to pump out some new chapters. If I get some good feedback maybe I will make this longer than I intended to so let me know what you guys think! Here's the link to my tumblr if you guys want to follow me or give me feedback that way :3 Enjoy the reading!

* * *

"Dean why are people standing on the sidewalk with their hands in the air? Are they praising God?"

"No Cas, they are trying to get a cab..."

"Well they should be praising god..."

"Cmon Cas just forget it we've got to get going..."

"But Dean they need to open their hearts to Jesus"

Dean rolled his eyes "Christ Cas..."

"Precisely" Cas interjects. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Cmon Cas we really do need to go" Dean said grabbing Cas's arm and gently leading him away from the fascinating people on the sidewalk. Cas continued to look over his shoulder, puzzled at what raising your hand had to do with riding in a taxi. When they reached the alleyway he turned towards Dean and asked, "Dean where are we?"

"New York City, the Big Apple, whatever you want to call it." Dean explained.

"I don't understand," Cas said squinting his eyes slightly, "this looks nothing like a fruit"

Dean gave a small smile and turned away so the ex-angel wouldn't see him laughing. They continued walking down the alleyway until they came to another street, this wasn't a main road so it wasn't as busy, there were no cars driving down the street and only a few parked. Across the street was an old building that looked abandoned, the closed sign was up, the outside had peeling paint and broken windows, and inside it was dark with inactivity. Dean turned to Cas,

"Okay before we go in, you have your gun?" Cas nodded and reached behind him and pulled the gun out of the waistband of his jeans. Since falling, Cas had added some new articles of clothing to his wardrobe other that his suit and trench coat. He wore more hunter-like clothes now, plaid shirts and jackets with flannel fabric. Dean liked the change, although he would never make a big deal about it.

"Good," Dean said, "we just need to get in, kill this sucker, then meet Sam in the back. He will be in the car ready for us to go."

"I know dean we went over it several times before." Dean was quiet, he softened his expression and looked at Cas, "I know Cas, but it's your first official hunt, I just want to make sure you feel confident."

Cas smiled at Dean, "I always feel confident with you Dean." Dean gave a miniscule smile and turned away to hide his blush that he wouldn't admit was there. Cas's flattery always caused this reaction from Dean. He had such faith in Dean and Dean never got used to it.

"Okay, let's do this." Dean said drawing his own gun and leading the way up to the building.

He slowly walked up to the door and pushed it open with a soft creak. He turned once more to Cas and whispered, "It's a simple werewolf, one shot and its down."

"I know Dean." Cas whispered back. Dean gave a small nod and they crept inside.

They entered the building slowly and looked around. The inside looked even more run down than the outside. There was broken tables and furniture scattered on the floor. The walls were stained with blood and had deep scratches. There was a layer of dust 2 inches thick on every surface. Advancing into the building, they stepped over debris trying to be silent. Dean led the way but Castiel stayed close behind him, keeping an eye out around them.

There was a door on the other side of the room in the direction they were walking. Dean looked at Castiel and pointed at the door. Cas gave a quick nod of understanding. They walked up to the door and each took a side. "On three." Dean whispered. He held up a hand and mimed 1, 2, 3. With a crash Dean kicked down the wooden door and the two charged inside.

A man was sitting on the floor with his back to them, doing something with his hands. At the click of Dean's gun he whipped his head around and the boys could see that this was what they were looking for. His head was covered in coarse brown fur and his lips were curled around long fangs. Blood covered his hands and face and Dean and Cas could see what he had been doing. Something, or more likely someone, was on the floor, and there was blood everywhere. Pink insides were on the floor as well and the whole sight made Castiel's stomach squirm. "Shit" Dean said, looking at the poor guy on the floor they were too late to save.

The werewolf let out a roar and charged at them. "Shoot Cas!" Dean yelled to him frantically. Frozen in shock, Castiels eyes widened at the charging werewolf and fumbled with his gun. He fired a shot and missed the heart but hit the werewolf's shoulder. The wolf yelped in pain, but didn't go down. It charged again and crashed into Castiel before he could reload, pinning him underneath. "Cas!" Dean shouted running towards the werewolf. Dean collided with the werewolf with tremendous force, trying to knock it off of Castiel.

The wolf reached back and swung its paw at Dean, hitting him in the chest and sending both him and his gun flying in separate directions. With horror Dean realized that the wolf was not letting up on Cas and he was now weaponless as well. Cas struggled underneath the werewolf, trying to avoid his razor sharp claws and teeth. His only thought was "don't get bitten, don't get bitten." The werewolf's paw came down on Cas's arm and he could feel the claws ripping his flesh, muscle, maybe even bone. He yelled out in pain, and the sound sent Dean into a fit of panic. Where was his gun, he needed his gun, needed to get that thing off of Cas.

Cas screamed again, and Dean realized that it was worse than hell, at least in hell he only had to listen to his own screams and those of people he didn't know or care about, but Cas screaming made his soul want to explode.

"I'm coming Cas hang on!" Dean shouted to him.

Without thinking he ran up and with all his force pulled the werewolf off of Cas. The wolf snarled in his face and snapped its jaws. Cas was lying on the floor unable to get up. With a wild punch Dean hit the werewolf in the side of its head, knocking it off balance. Dean gritted his teeth as he used this opportunity to kick the werewolf in its side, knocking it over completely. Turning away, Dean tried to locate his gun, but didn't get very far before the werewolf was back on him, knocking him to the ground. Dean tried to land any punches that he could but the werewolf wasn't budging this time. Its jaws got closer and closer to Deans face, and Dean began to panic slightly. He tryed once more to get the beast off of him but it didn't work. He thought it was over, he had gotten Cas and himself killed. Castiel, the angel who had nothing but faith in Dean and what had he gotten in return? The list of horrible things was so long that it made Deans heart sink.

He was about to give up when a shot rang out in the air. The werewolf roared as the bullet ripped through its back. Dean looked up to see Cas standing there with his gun pointed at the creature, his left arm was cradled to his chest mangled and torn. The wolf got off of Dean and advanced towards Castiel.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, leaping to his feet. Cas fired again and this time he got the heart. A bloodcurdling scream came from the werewolf's lips and then it crashed to the floor. Dean looked down at the dead creature, and then took a deep breath and looked at Cas. Cas looked at Dean with an exhausted expression. "Dean I-" but he didn't finish. His eyes closed and his legs collapsed underneath him. "Cas!" Dean yelled, running towards Cas and catching him in his arms.

With Cas cradled against him, Dean moved towards the back door where Sam was waiting with the Impala. Crashing open door, Dean looked frantically around for Sam. He saw him about 20 feet away down the street. Seeing Dean come struggling out with Cas, Sam quickly exited the car and rushed towards them. "Oh god Dean is he okay?" He asked worryingly. "I don't know Sam." Dean said in a gruff voice. Grabbing Cas's other side Sam helped the fallen hunter into the backseat of the black car. Dean crawled in behind him and sat next to Cas with his arm around Cas's shoulders and let Cas lean his head on Dean's shoulder. Cas had lost a lot of blood and his arm was in tatters. It pained Dean to look at it. "Drive Sam!" He yelled to his brother. Sam obliged and stepped on the gas. The impala's tires screeched and it took off down the back roads. As Sam drove, Dean held on to Cas in the backseat. "You're going to be okay Cas." Dean said roughly, as though trying to force the statement onto Castiel. "Just hang on."

Suddenly Cas's eyes fluttered open. "Dean," he began, his voice was hoarse and he struggled to speak. "Dean I'm sorry." He said, tears beginning to fill his eyes. Dean looked at him with astonishment. "Why Cas, why are you sorry? You saved my life back there man." Cas looked away. "I almost got you killed." He said quietly.

Without thinking, Dean grabbed Cas's chin and turned his head so he was facing Dean again. "Stop it right now, unexpected things happen in this business and no one apologizes for them because it's no one's fault." He said in a gruff voice. Castiel stared at him with his big blue angel eyes and Dean could see the brightness beginning to dim from them. "You are going to be okay Cas I promise." He heard his voice crack on promise, and he realized what he had just said.

Hunters never promise anything because they could very rarely keep them. So many times his own father promised he would be home that week, or that they would be able to get some real food, or they would do something special for Sammy's birthday or Christmas. All those broken promises had taught Dean that hunting and promises didn't go together, and yet he had just promised something so important and he hoped the hunter curse didn't plague him tonight and rip another loved one from his grasp.

Cas went unconscious again and tipped his head onto Dean's shoulder once more. Dean and Sam sat in silence, occasionally exchanging a worried glance in the rearview mirror as they drove to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Sam and Dean both helped Cas inside. It was dark now, about 8:30 at night. They hurried in the doors and looked around for help. "We need a doctor!" Sam yelled. All at once about 5 nurses rushed over to help. "What happened?" One asked.

"Uh-" Sam began,

"Dog attack." Dean said quickly. The nurse nodded and helped Cas into a wheel chair. Dean and Sam began to walk with the nurse but were quickly told that they werent allowed to come with Cas any further. "We will notify you right away but for right now you have to stay here." The nurse explained. The brothers stopped and unwillingly did what the nurse told them. Sam pretended not to notice the scared look that Dean gave as he watched the nurse wheel Cas away to the emergency room. They sat down in the waiting room chairs and restlessly tried to remain calm.

About 3 hours later after much pacing on Dean's end and 4 cups of coffee on Sam's, a nurse approached the boys. Eagerly, the brothers walked towards her. "How is he?" Dean asked. "Your friend will be fine." She said calmly. Dean and Sam both exhaled in relief. "The surgery was a success and the doctor was able to repair 85% of the tissues, the rest should grow back after 6-8 months."

"How long before he can use his arm again?" Sam asked. "We recommend he begin using it immediately after the dressings come off, which should be 1-2 weeks." The nurse explained. The boys nodded. "Can we see him now?" Dean asked. The nurse nodded, "yes he should be up now." She led them to Cas's room.

When they got to Cas's room, the boys walked in quietly, seeing if he was asleep or not. At the sight of Cas laying there in the bed, Deans heart skipped a beat. Looking so vulnerable, so peaceful, so incredibly Castiel Dean wondered how he couldn't have noticed before. Cas was a gentle soul, but he could also be fierce and strong too. It was so easy for Dean to forget the peaceful quiet side of Cas, since he rarely saw it. Cas deserved to be peaceful and quiet for once. He almost felt bad for wanting him to wake up, but he had to see those ocean blue eyes looking at him again.

He crossed the room and sat down in the chair next to Castiel's bed, Sam moved in to stand behind him. Slowly Dean reached out a hand and touched Castiel's with his fingertips. Cas's eyes fluttered open. "Dean," he said gravelly, giving them a small smile. Dean smiled back, staring into Cas's eyes.

"Hey Cas." Dean said, his voice sounding strained. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Better." Cas said relieved. Dean simply nodded and looked back at Sam. He looked relieved as well.

"When will he be okay to leave?" Sam asked the nurse who was still standing in the doorway.

"Well his vitals look much better, so after his examination and tests in the morning we will be able to release him."

The boys nodded and thanked the nurse who then took her leave. "We can leave tomorrow Cas." Dean said to Cas who had closed his eyes again. Cas nodded, keeping his eyes closed. Dean could tell he was tired as hell and although he wanted to sit and talk with Cas, he wanted Cas to get his rest as well.

"Well you look tired man, so we will let you sleep okay?" Dean asked Cas.

"Okay Dean." He replied.

Dean looked down and realized his hand was still resting on Cas's. He gave it a small stroke and was about to pull away when Cas grabbed his wrist gently and said, "I'm sorry again, Dean." He peered through tired eyelids at Dean, keeping the hold on his wrist. Dean gave Cas a look that said 'Oh silly Cas stop being so perfectly you' and said "I know, but really it wasn't your fault." Cas opened his mouth to protest but Dean interrupted his thought. "Stop it seriously. Don't."

Cas looked up at him with a playfully exhausted look that said 'silly Dean let someone besides you take the blame for once' but said nothing. He closed his eyes once more.

"Good night Cas," Sam said before moving towards the door (he had pretended he hadn't seen the moment that had just occurred in front of him). "Night Cas." Dean said before following his brother.

As Sam left the hospital room, Dean stole one last look at the sleeping ex-angel and was once again caught up in the sight of his peaceful appearance. He sighed before following Sam down the hall way.

That night in their motel room nearby Dean sat awake thinking about the events that day. For once his promise was kept and his prayers answered. Cas was going to be alright, and Dean was so grateful. He wished he could stay in that hospital room all night watching over Cas like Cas had done for him so many times before. Tomorrow he wanted to do something special for Cas, something to take their minds off hunting if only for a little bit. He fell asleep thinking of Cas and feeling oh so blessed for once.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello beauties! Thank you to everyone who has read chapter one and stayed with it so far, you should be happy, I hammered this one out instead of doing my Psychology paper :P (this was a lot more fun anyways) I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

When the morning light filtered through the cheap motel curtains the next day, Dean awoke bright eyed and bushy tailed. He leapt out of bed and hastily took a shower and got ready for the day. He was almost halfway done before Sam had even opened his tired eyes.

"Whoa where's the fire?" he asked playfully. Dean gave him a "haha" look before saying,

"Today we can get Cas home, and I want to get him out of there as soon as possible." Sam just chuckled, "it's a hospital Dean not a torture chamber."

"Yeah well in my experience there is little difference between the two." Dean replied, buttoning up one of his many plaid shirts. "Now, up and at 'em Sammy! We need to get going." Sam laughed again before getting out of bed.

When the boys were ready, Dean raced off to the hospital. It was a great day, the sun was shining, Baby's engine was purring, and all his favorite songs were on the radio. He was currently singing along to "Juke Box Hero" by Foreigner and bobbing his head in time with the music. Sam watched his brother with a big grin on his face. He hadn't seen Dean this happy in a long time and he was grateful. Sam knew that Castiel was 80% the reason for Dean's good mood but he wasn't going to make a big deal about it to Dean, who more than likely didn't see it exactly how Sam did.

Sam knew though, knew that Dean cared about Cas just as much he did himself or Bobby. Sam knew that Cas made Dean happier than any girl ever has or could. Sometimes in fact, more than Sam himself ever could. He and Cas had hit it off right away, but Sam guessed that might have something to do with the profound bond that was formed when Cas pulled Dean out of Hell. Ever since then, Cas has had a spot in Dean's heart, even if Dean didn't realize it. In so many different ways, Sam knew that they loved each other. They had what he and Amelia had had. They were each so broken that they had to cling to each other to survive. They were best friends, brothers, and maybe if things worked out, lovers too. Sam could only hope, the constant sexual tension was driving him nuts, not the mention the awkwardness of being the only person besides Bobby to notice it.

He had decided a while ago that they both deserved it, to be happy with one another. He looked over at Dean and bathing in his joyous energy, before turning to look at the road in front of them. He crossed his fingers and hoped that today would work out.

When they arrived at the hospital, they hurried to check into the main desk before going up to Cas's room. When they walked in, Castiel was awake and sitting up flipping through a magazine. He turned his head at the sound of the Winchester's footsteps, and greeted them with a bright smile. Dean sighed with relief from seeing that Cas was doing so well.

"Hey Cas, how are you doing?" Dean asked in his signature gravelly voice, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Much better Dean." Cas replied.

"Hey that's good to hear Cas." Sam said, smiling as well. Dean pulled a nearby chair up next to Castiel's bed and sat down, laying a hand on the blankets. "So Cas," Dean started, "are you ready to go home today?" Cas's eyes lit up, "Yes Dean, I would like that very much." He said with an even bigger smile on his face than before. Dean smiled wider as well, his eyes crinkling in silent laughter.

"Well come on then slowpoke, get dressed. We are gonna get you out of here." Said Dean, jumping out of the chair. Sam leaned against the cabinets with his arms crossed, watching the two exchange silent messages with their eyes and their smiles that he could never hope to understand. A smile found its way to his lips and he remained quiet.

Dean rushed around the room, gathering up Castiel's clothes and handing them to Cas. Cas was now sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet hanging off. He grabbed them with his uninjured hand but then looked down doubtfully at himself realizing he wasn't sure how he was going to this with only one hand.

"Umm…" He said, looking at Dean and Sam with uncertainty. "Oh jeez Cas im sorry," Dean said, quickly rushing over to Cas. "Here, let me help you."

Taking the clothes from Cas, he laid them on the bed then gently reached behind Cas to grab the opening of his hospital gown. He removed it slowly and carefully, allowing his thumbs to gently trail over Cas's back.

Sam felt his face get hot at the awkwardness of being in the room watching them do this, so he silently crept out of the room and closed the door.

Dean heard the door click shut, assuming it was his brother leaving the room. He continued to look at Cas while maneuvering the gown around his injured arm. When he pulled the gown all the way off, he motioned for Cas to stand up so he could help him get dressed. He was slightly caught off guard by the sight of Cas shirtless in front of him, only in his gray boxers. His chest and arms were toned nicely and although he wasn't huge, Dean could see the definition of his muscles under the skin. He got a strange butterfly feeling in his stomach and he did his best to shake it away.

Dean reached around him to grab his jeans off the bed and then knelt down in front of him. "Put your hand on my shoulder." Dean said. Cas did so and felt the smooth leather on his palm. He absentmindedly squeezed the jacket, causing Dean to smile. "Okay, lift your right leg," Dean said gently. Cas did so and Dean pulled the pant leg onto Cas, his fingers grazing Castiel's leg in the process causing a blush to rise in Cas's cheeks. He did the same with the left leg, with Cas leaning against him for support.

When he was done, he stood up and grabbed Cas's good arm to balance himself, before realizing that Cas still needed his pants zipped and buttoned.

"Umm" Dean said nervously, a red hue beginning to appear on his freckled nose. He swallowed, "Sorry Cas, but im gonna have to invade your personal space for a minute okay?" Cas looked confused for a moment before he looked down and realized what Dean meant. He nodded and looked away, a little embarrassed. Dean gingerly took the button of Cas's pants and carefully buttoned it, glad that Sam had decided to leave the room.

Dean went to go for Cas's zipper but then started rethinking which was the best way to do it without awkwardly touching Cas's junk in the process. He grabbed the waistband of Cas's jeans with one hand and ever so gently grabbed the zipper with the other. He began to slowly pull up on the zipper, aware that his thumb was VERY close to Cas's package, and he meant very close. Cas felt his breathing pick up and willed it to stop for fear that he would make this even more awkward for both of them than it already was.

He felt the zipper pull into place and turned to face Dean. Looking up he saw Dean's brilliant green eyes staring back at him and Cas became very aware that Dean's left hand was still grasping his waistband.

Dean on the other hand did not realize he was still holding Castiel's pants and was preoccupied with the blue eyes in front of him. Damn those eyes he thought, they were going to be the death of him. But still he didn't break his gaze. He had this urge to close the space between them, to get as close as possible to Cas's body but he wasn't sure why. He was interrupted and pulled back to reality by the shiver that ran up Castiel's body and he realized that Cas was still shirtless. He reluctantly broke away and grabbed Cas's shirt.

He helped Cas put on the black undershirt first, pausing for a moment to see how it stretched over his chest muscles, before helping him into the plaid button up. He buttoned it up slowly and Cas stared at him while his fingers moved over the fabric. When everything was in order and Dean had helped Cas into his boots, they left the room and walked out to the front desk.

The boys signed some paperwork and the hospital gave Cas some painkillers, then they were all on their way out the door to the black chariot that was the Impala. They all approached the car, and Cas made a move to get into the backseat when Sam said, "Hey Cas, do you want to ride up front?" Cas stared at him with a look that could almost be described as disbelief. Dean was looking too, confused at first, but then a smile crept to his face, grateful that Sammy was such a damn gentleman all the time.

"Yeah Cas, get up here," he said to Cas, going over to open the door for him.

"Are you sure Sam? That's your seat?" Cas asked Sam.

"Of course Cas," Sam replied.

"Okay." Cas said with a smile. So with Dean's help, Cas managed to crawl into the front seat. Dean shut the door and walked around to the drivers side. He got in and started up the engine with a roar. Right away "Back In Black" by AC/DC started playing and Dean thought that it couldn't have been more perfect.

"Alright Cas, are you ready? Because we are about to have some fun." Dean said enthusiastically.

"Where are we going Dean?" Cas asked curiously.

"Anywhere you want to go Cas. Im taking you out for a day of relaxation and excitement. Just say the word and we're driving." He said, looking over at Cas in an endearing way. Cas stared back at him, "New York City." He said, " Back to the big city, I've always wanted to go and tour it." He added.

Dean gave him another signature Dean smile, "Sounds good Cas," he said lightly, and Cas beamed. "What about you Sammy? Up for a little New York, New York action?"" Dean said, putting an arm behind Cas's headrest and turning to face his brother in the backseat. Cas blushed at the gesture, he had seen in it a movie once. It was the kind of thing people did when they went on dates.

Sam shrugged and said "Hey, where ever Cas wants to go I'm fine with." He said with a smile.

"Alright then its settled, to the Big Apple we go!" Dean said revving the engine and putting the car in drive. They sped off towards the city, Cas riding shotgun, Dean feeling the wind on his face from the open window, singing along to his favorite hits, and Sam sitting in the back feeling incredibly happy.

* * *

Okay, this might seem like the end but its not, there is guaranteed to be at least one more chapter, and I promise it will have much more Destiel fluff in it. I have it all planned out I just need to find time to write it. Stay amazing you guys!


End file.
